<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convenience and Practicality by thetriangularcircle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535493">Convenience and Practicality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetriangularcircle/pseuds/thetriangularcircle'>thetriangularcircle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Gen, Victorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetriangularcircle/pseuds/thetriangularcircle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I must confess that it has turned out to be the best thing that has ever happened to my life.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Convenience and Practicality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft maintained he lived by the mantra “Caring is not an advantage”, but Sherlock had started to suspect he was a hypocrite. His brother had recently married his long-time secretary, Anthea. When asked about this sudden transition into married life he had simply said that the reason behind it was that it was “the logical thing to do”. Anthea was getting up there, age wise, and so was Mycroft. He said that they both had done it to finally be free of their families’ constant wishes that they find a spouse and settled down. Sherlock knew very well how persistent their mother was, he had also been victim of her not-so-subtle indication that she wished that he too would find a wife.</p><p>Mycroft also argued that considering his and Anthea’s work for the Queen, they would be easier to protect if they were together. Sherlock suspected that there was more than convenience and practicality behind their recent marriage however. The signs had not gone unnoticed by him.</p>
<ul>
<li>The fact that Mycroft did not spend as much time at The Diogenes Club. He still visited the club, he always had done his best thinking in solitude, but his stays were much more scarce and shorter than before.</li>
<li>The fact that Sherlock found out that Mycroft and Anthea had called each other by their given names since long before they were married, not common practice by employers and their employees. A sign of a more… <em>friendly</em> relationship perhaps?</li>
<li>The fact that Mycroft had lost ten more pounds since they married. The weight loss had actually begun before the wedding. Sherlock’s theory was that Anthea had taken an interest in Mycroft’s health and helped him lose weight.</li>
<li>The fact that he held her just a tad closer than was necessary when they danced at balls.</li>
<li>The fact that he partook in the activity at all, and not with nearly as much displeasure as when his mother had forced him to it in the past.</li>
<li>The fact that Mycroft had not intervened in Sherlock’s life and business, nearly as much as he usually did. This was a most <em>positive</em> development though.</li>
<li>The fact that Mycroft seemed much more unnerved by Sherlock’s jabs and insults, like they missed the mark. Since the marriage he had gotten more self-esteem it seemed. Perhaps someone at home, was showering him with compliments and words of endearments every night?</li>
<li>The fact that after nine months of marriage there was still no sign of pregnancy or a child. This meant that an out of wedlock liaison had not been the reason that they had to get married so sudden either.</li>
</ul><p>Anthea was an intelligent, sociable and very beautiful woman. She could easily have her choice of men, much more eligible than his dear brother. Sure, he was rich and stood to inherit a title, but what one would put up with to get that! Sherlock certainly knew how difficult Mycroft could be and he also knew that he himself unfortunately shared some of those traits. They had made it difficult to connect with people, and he could not fathom what sort of fortune could make a woman put up with any of them for the rest of her life. Anthea did not seem that concerned with money either. It wasn’t that she didn’t understand how monetary matters worked, one of her tasks at work was keeping the books and making budgets, but she did not seem to seek luxury in her private life at all. Her clothes always looked presentable, but never gaudy. She had an understated elegance about her and did not go for extravagance. That seemed to indicate that it was Mycroft himself that was her motivation to enter this marriage. The conclusion made no sense to Sherlock but whatever remains, however improbable…</p><p>One evening he decided to pay his dear brother a visit. When he burst into Mycroft’s study unannounced to demand some information regarding the problem he was currently wrestling, he was confronted with the image of his brother sitting in a chair in front of the fire, Anthea perched on his lap with her legs draped over his thigh and her arm around his neck. With her other hand, she was playing with the buttons of his waistcoat. Mycroft had encircled her in his arms and they appeared like they practically had melted together. Anthea suddenly noticed Sherlock and she sprung out of her husband’s lap, and quickly stepped away from Mycroft.</p><p>“Am I disturbing something?”</p><p>Mycroft sighed but still spoke with a very controlled voice. “You almost always do when you break into someone’s house unannounced...”</p><p>Anthea, who usually gave a mysterious and very dignified impression, had suddenly been reduced to a blushing girl with her eyes bolted to the floor, fidgeting with her fingers.</p><p>“Anthea, <em>sister</em>-” Sherlock said with a poorly disguised tone of victory in his voice. “You seem to be doing well.” Smugness was all over his face. Finally, his theories had been confirmed. She rose her head slightly but not enough to meet his eyes.</p><p>“To what do we owe this surprise… <em>disturbance</em>, Sherlock?” Mycroft’s voice dripping with annoyance.</p><p>“I wished to test a theory I had, and to ask you something, dear brother.”</p><p>Mycroft sighed again before he reached out and took a hold of Anthea’s hand. “I’m sorry but would you excuse us for a while, my dear?”</p><p>He kissed her hand, she nodded and then scurried out of the room, clearly in quite a state. Sherlock moved to the empty chair next to his brother. The moment the door closed behind Anthea, Mycroft hit the table between the chairs and it landed with a loud BANG.</p><p>“What do you think you are doing?! How dare you intrude in this house?”</p><p>“What am <em>I</em> doing? Look at yourself! What are <em>you</em> doing?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Don’t think I haven’t noticed. Since you’ve married that woman, you’ve turned into some lovesick fool.”</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>“It is true! This little scenario I just witnessed proves it to say the least. In fact - I wish I had not seen that.”</p><p>“Then perhaps you should consider knocking before entering then?”</p><p>“I can’t believe you let her do this to you. Why are you not at The Diogenes by the way? Has she forbidden you to go to the club?”</p><p>“No, <em>I</em> simply decided I wanted to spend the evening at home with my wife instead.”</p><p>A slight pause, and then Sherlock returned to what his brother had just said.</p><p>“You have never spoken so fondly of sentimental attachment.”</p><p>Mycroft looked at his brother, an air of surprise written over his features. “I have not really had the reason to before.” Mycroft got a remembering and longing look on his face.” I have found that there are certain… benefits.”</p><p>Sherlock got quiet again and a quizzical look fell on his face.</p><p>“What is it like then? Married life?”</p><p>“I am not going to talk about such intimate things with you!”</p><p>“Dear God! No!” Understanding what his brother had thought he had insinuated to, Sherlock shook his head like he was trying to physically shake some horrifying image of his brother out of his head. “That is not what I meant.”</p><p>He composed himself after a while and in all seriousness, he continued.</p><p>“I mean, what is it like… having a wife?”</p><p>Mycroft was caught off guard. “Do you really want to know?”</p><p>Sherlock simply nodded.</p><p>Mycroft was rather astonished by the sight. His brother seemed so in earnest, not a hint of the armour he usually wore. They had not shared a moment as personal as this since they were children. Something came over Mycroft and at this moment he felt his duty as a big brother. He felt he needed to guide his little brother in matters he was not knowledgeable. Sherlock had come in all honesty to ask him this question. He could not help but feel proud of that.</p><p>“I am not going to pretend that I am an ideal husband and that I am the right man to give advice on this matter. Anthea deserves someone better, someone more affectionate and approachable. And God knows, someone younger.”</p><p>“She seems quite taken by you though. Considering what I stumbled upon when I entered.” Sherlock shuddered again to get rid of yet another image. Mycroft chuckled before he answered.</p><p>“I can’t really explain that. On the other hand, she is the one person who have gotten the closest to me, more than anyone has ever gotten, even you brother mine.”</p><p>Mycroft got a reflective look on his face. “I guess she found something she thought was worth having… “</p><p>Sherlock listened intently with wide eyes. Mycroft was pulled out of his thoughts.</p><p>“She is a most remarkable woman - incredibly understanding, but still determined in her own mind. Intelligent and cunning. I find I trust her like no other, both in a professional sense, and a personal one. I do not think I could have married anyone who did not understand or would not allow me to work like I do. Without it I would simply diminish to nothingness. I think you could understand that notion, bother.”</p><p>Sherlock gave a nod. “Certainly.”</p><p>“Anthea likes to work as well, and she once told me that one of the reasons she had avoided marriage for so long was that she was afraid she would have to give her work up if she got married. I knew we got along in a work environment, we have worked together for eight years after all, but I must admit being a little apprehensive about having someone, actually sharing my life with me. I think you too share my appreciation for solitude?”</p><p>He nodded in response to that as well.</p><p>“But I must confess, that even though this started out as a marriage mostly based on convenience, and it truly was- “</p><p>Mycroft gave Sherlock a stern look to try and convey that this was the actual truth. Sherlock merely responded with an eye roll.</p><p>“I must confess, that it has turned out to be the best thing that has ever happened to my life.”</p><p>It had almost surprised Mycroft, as much as Sherlock, when he uttered the words.</p><p>“You cannot really mean that?”</p><p>“I do. Perhaps you should consider marriage as well little brother. Perhaps there is someone out there you can work closely with as well?" Sherlock got a pensive expression on his face. Mycroft had rarely encountered his brother in this state before, so unguarded. He thought this would be a good a time as any to bring up what he had on <em>his</em> mind.</p><p>“Now dear brother, there is a topic<em> I</em> would like to talk to <em>you</em> about. We were actually going to tell mother and father first, but since you’re here I might as well inform you that you will be an uncle in a few months.”</p><p>“You’re…She’s…?”</p><p>“Anthea is in the family way, yes. We just became aware that she is with child. Who would have thought that I would one day become a father?” Mycroft laughed but Sherlock detected a hint of nervousness in it.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d like to be the godfather to the child. We would be very happy if you would.”</p><p>When the words finally sunk in, Sherlock started squirming and Mycroft knew he was trying to get out of this commitment.</p><p>“Not that you deserve her good opinion, but Anthea is quite set out to form a good relationship with you. She doesn’t get on so well with her own family and is therefore very keen on forming a good relationship with ours. She was probably embarrassed that you saw her like you did before. I think it would be prudent if you sought her out and apologized.”</p><p>Sherlock narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth, but then gave up and exclaimed. “Fine!” He exited the study and Mycroft smiled to himself.</p><p>On his way out, Sherlock happened upon Anthea in a completely dark room. She was sitting in a chair looking out the window, clearly still upset over the meeting they had had earlier. Her face was turned away from the door to the hallway and she had not noticed Sherlock walking up and placing himself in the doorway.</p><p>“Anthea?”</p><p>Her head spun around, and their eyes met.</p><p>“Can I come in?”</p><p>She did a motion with her had that he interpreted as a positive to his question. He walked in and sat down on a chair opposite her.</p><p>“I wanted to address what happened before. You did not deserve such treatment. This is your house as well now. I want to offer my apologies.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you.”</p><p>“Mycroft told me of your, um... condition. I must congratulate. It will make our mother very pleased.”</p><p>Anthea let out a small laugh. “I just hope it will make my husband happy as well. I don’t think he has longed for children, exactly.”</p><p>“I can most certainly say that he is delighted, albeit a bit nervous. If not, I don’t think he would have asked me to be godfather. I must say that I am not sure I am the best choice, but if <em>you</em> still want me to, then I respectfully accept.”</p><p>She smiled. “That would make me very glad. Thank you.”</p><p>He smiled a small smile and nodded before he rose and started making his way out thinking his duty was performed. Right before he reached the door he turned to add something.</p><p>“I don’t know if my brother can express it properly to you, but if he cannot, I can tell you that it is very clear to me that he cares very much for you, dear sister. And if it was my nature, I’d even say he loves you. Anyway, I am very pleased he has found someone like you, and that you are a part of our family. God knows we need more reasonable people in it!”</p><p>With that said, he quickly turned and left the house.</p><p>Anthea couldn’t move. Working with Mycroft for so long, she knew that confessions like these did not come easily to the Holmes men. A smile so big it risked her face parting in two, graced her face. She rose to return to her husband again and tell him his brother had accepted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>